


Drunk

by arrowfelicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowfelicity/pseuds/arrowfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to wait in my other fanfics to realistically write anything close to this, and I wanted to try to get a feel for this kind of writing. I wrote a more sassy extroverted side of Felicity that she rarely shows. This is set in some future unrelated to anything going on in the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The night of…

Felicity traced her fingers over the keyboard swiftly, occasionally re-adjusting the comm in her ear. She could hear Digg rev the engine to get to Oliver faster but she knew he needed help. “He’s almost there, just hang in there.” She whispered, not sure if he’d hear her or not. At least subconsciously he’d know. There was a loud thud on the other side, and then silence. “Oliver?” She asked. Her hands froze, and she stopped breathing. “Oliver?” she asked again. “Digg’s on his way?” He rasped. She nodded and then, realizing he couldn’t see her, answered, “Yes.”

“I’m outside, in position, whenever you’re ready.” Digg said. This man they were about to take down, Marc Di Angelo, was dangerous. He didn’t send others to do his dirty work like most men with money did here in SC. He sent complimentary bottles of champagne to his clients doused with poison that turns to water when exposed to the iron in the bloodstream. It makes it impossible for the police to get evidence, or even maintain evidence past three hours, not enough to make another test without killing poisoning someone else. Only the strange leaves Oliver had brought over worked, and those were running out. She didn’t want to think of what would happen when they were gone. Di Angelo mastered the black arts, he knew how to defend himself, as he so often had to do when someone found him out. His key move then was to snap the neck of his offenders like a twig. Felicity tried not to think about the sound of Oliver’s neck snapping in half, but found it really hard the entire time he was away.

She heard the door slam open, something crash, and Oliver’s breathing as he got more exhausted. There were more sounds and more images kept flashing through her head, most of them involved snapping… and necks… she shook her head to try to shake them away, biting her nails and tapping her foot. Finally there was some silence from Oliver’s end. “Head’s up, Digg.” Oliver gasped. On Digg’s end she heard much less. “Is it over? I mean, is he d-?” Oliver interrupted her. “Yes.” Digg’s job was to place the body next to the stash of poisoned champagne bottles- evidence. That way detective Lance could hate him more. “Are you on your way?” Felicity asked and immediately noticed her mistake. “You guys are your way, right?” Maybe then they’d think ‘you’ was ‘you both.’ “We’re on our way, Felicity, don’t worry. We’ll see you in a few.” Digg answered.

Felicity took these 15 minutes to herself. She went to the bathroom, fixed her hair, re-did her make-up, and wiped her face before they got here; mostly as a force of habit. When they came in, she was sitting at the computer, legs crossed, waiting for them. Digg shut the door behind them and sighed. “That was one hell of a fight you put up by yourself, Queen.” Oliver shrugged and walked straight to Felicity. “Thank you for your help.” He murmured next to her ear, and dragged himself all the way to the bathroom, probably to shower, he needed it. She almost giggled at the thought. “Hey, Izzie,” Digg called. It was her new nickname since Thea decided Felicity apparently was a mouthful to say all the time. “I’m heading out, tell Oliver I’ll call him tomorrow, alright?” She nodded and watched as the door shut behind him.

Half an hour later Oliver came out in unbuttoned jeans and shirtless. “Did you run out of shirts in your mansion?” she asked him, almost laughing at the impossibility of the fact. “Ha, funny,” he pointed at her, “You’re a funny girl.” He smiled. “I’m not so much of a girl anymore, in case you didn’t notice.” She squared her shoulders, but he wasn’t looking anymore. He murmured something she couldn’t hear and headed up the stairs to the club. Since the… Incident, it was still under remodeling for the third time, so nobody was there. She kept herself busy by working on some updates and numbers for the company until he came back. She found that in doing this here, under the club, she had barely any work to do when she was actually in the company, which was sort of ironic. “I was going to bring champagne, to celebrate that we crossed off another name in the list, but, well, I wasn’t sure if it was poisoned, so…” Oliver was coming down the stairs with three bottles of something, but it was too dark to tell what from a distance.

He was clearly not thinking straight. The depression hit him hard after what happened to Tommy, and he buried himself in hunting down these high-end criminals like no time before. He’d go after them day and night and barely stop to eat or sleep. And when he did sleep he’d have nightmares, most of which Felicity calmed. She’d run to his side and try not to get hit in the process. He’d injured her once on her back out of reflex, and demanded that she go sleep at her own place instead of babysitting him, and she’d yelled back at him that she wasn’t a little girl he could order around. She’d stayed, even though he kept avoiding her long after that. She knew he was doing it to protect her.

“I thought maybe wine then, but it’s too close to champagne.” He had two glasses hanging from his fingertips. “So I decided on vodka.” He smiled with triumph. “Well then, I see our choices get stronger with every name crossed off.” She smiled on the outside, hiding her concern because she knew he didn’t want to see it, or hear it, or even know about it. This was how he was coping, and in some time he’ll realize this isn’t the way to do it. Right now he was too vulnerable for her to tell him to shut down his emotions without any other way of coping. “Yeah,” he chuckled, admiring the bottles. “But, you, I don’t know if I’m up for drinking three bottles of vodka and dying. I still want to have children and watch them grow, and sit old and withered with the love of my life on the porch of my white picket fence home.” She exaggerated. He narrowed his eyes. “Felicity Smoak, you do NOT want that life, you’d get bored out of your mind in the first three weeks.” He said. She smiled. He did know something about her after all.

They sat, legs crossed, on the floor as he filled the cups to the top and handed her one. “To the death of those sons of bitches.” He raised his glass and downed it in one gulp. Felicity sipped hers, not as slowly as she should have though. It was, in fact, a relief to drink recklessly after having to be careful everywhere else at all other times. She had two lives, just like them, and had to keep secrets from her friends and family who asked everyday where she spent her nights because she was never home anymore. She was starting to wonder herself why she paid rent every month if she wasn’t going to live there anyways. He re-filled his cup twice more and she did just one more time. By the end of that second cup though, her thoughts were all blurry, she couldn’t even imagine what he was thinking.

“I’m sorry.” He said suddenly. “For what?” She asked, putting the cup down. “For hurting your back. I didn’t- didn’t mean to. And I never thanked you for helping with all this. I’ve put you through hell and back and you never complained.” Felicity’s eyes softened and she placed her hand on top of his. “I’m always here for you.” He looked up at her, his eyebrows arched, half smiling. She hadn’t noticed how the space between them had vanished without her noticing. She wasn’t sure if he scooted closer to her or vise-versa. “You really do mean a lot to me.” He whispered, his voice raspy. “I think that’s the vodka talking for you.” She could smell the soap off his skin. “Umm, I think I’m being honest for the first time in three months.” She didn’t have a reply for that. She knew she had to tell him something but she couldn’t remember what it was for the life of her, so she gave up altogether. His lips were slightly separated and as she leaned in closer, she could feel his breath on her face. The smell of vodka was intoxicating, but there was something else, something that pulled her closer. “You’re awfully close to my mouth, Izzie.” His voice was deep, coming from a very deep place inside. “Am I?” She looked up and her eyelashes brushed his. This was when she realized just how close they were. “Oh.” She staggered back and the vodka fell on her jeans. “Oh!” She gasped and stood. “Oh, no.” She whimpered, trying to think of what was the proper etiquette about what to do. “These are new” She grunted and stumbled off to her desk. “I liked those jeans.” She heard Oliver murmur. “Thanks.” She grunted again. “Just take ‘em off, Izzie, it’s not like I haven’t seen you before.” He called louder han necessary.

He was right. Last month when she’d been wearing the pencil skirt and gotten shot he’d ripped her skirt with his bare hands because he was trying to ‘get to the wound faster.’ “Get to the wound faster my ass.” She whispered. She would just take them off for a little bit, right? They’d dry in no time and in the morning he wouldn’t remember a thing, he never did. That’s why he had Felicity with him, she’d make sure he wouldn’t play dress-up and show the world who the hood actually was. She sighed, seeing two Olivers sitting on the floor and unbuttoned her jeans. She felt uncomfortable because he was watching. He won’t remember, he won’t remember, he won’t remember, he won’t remember. She yanked them off and laid them out on the chair and sat on one of her spare shirts. “Next time I’ll bring pants too.” She was accommodating herself closer to him to stay away from the wet floor, which made perfect sense at the time, and when she looked up she saw him staring at her legs. “Oliver?” He raised his eyes to her face without blinking. “I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and fought to open them again. “You’re beautiful.” “Oliver, please don’t.” “You’re beautiful, and enchanting. Because you have enchanted me, Izzie, you have me under your spell. You’re nothing like anyone I’ve ever been interested in. I’m not just interested in your body, you, your mind amazes me every time you open your mouth.” He kept his distance but she could see a flare in his eyes, a hunger and desire. “Oliver Queen, you stop saying things like that or I might actually get into bed with you. And I’m only saying this because you won’t remember a thing in the morning.” He cocked his head to the side, “Do you always do this? Tease me and then have me not remember a thing?” His eyes played with hers. They were almost undressing her and she could feel it. Everywhere he looked at her she could feel it like red, hot lava burning on her skin, leaving a trail that made her toes tingle.

She leaned in out of impulse and before she knew it her lips were on his. Slow and gentle at first, watching for common ground, and waiting for his reaction. But he only pulled her closer. She heard the glass fall to the ground and fizzing noises that let her know his drink had spilled as well. He got up, half stumbling, wrapped his arms around the back of the knees and her back and pulled her up to his chest, and kept kissing her. He held her as if protecting her from the world, as if she was his only salvation, the only one keeping his soul together despite everything that was going on in their lives. He carried her to the only bed he kept in the corner of their lair, the one he put there for her when he was out at night. He placed her on her back, her nails and fingertips tantalizing his every scar, feeling them over and over, pushing her hands up his back, and wrapping herself around him and his rough jeans. “Felicity Smoak… You are the one.” He caressed her hips, played with the hem of her panties; he worked his way up to her waist, her ribs, the sides of her bosom, her neck. The last thing she remembered before she helped him slip off her panties was him unbuttoning her blouse, and kissing her, his tongue making sweet love to hers.

The day after…

She heard the buzzing of her phone. Ugh, I bet it’s Digg calling, saying he’s on his way over, she thought. She opened her eyes and saw her jeans on the chair. Oh, good, I can get dressed now. She pulled the covers off only to feel a breeze where she shouldn’t have felt any. She looked down at herself and was horrified to find she was naked. Her head snapped to the side and she gasped: Oliver Queen, shirtless under the covers too. She yanked on the covers as the phone kept buzzing only to see his bare ass. “OH!” She ran to pick up the phone, the covers wrapped around herself. “Yes?” “Izzie? You alright? You didn’t pick up the phone I was on my way over, I got scared, though-” “Nope, we’re fine, don’t come, I’ll call you later.” She whispered and hung up on him. “No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening to me.” She whispered. She looked frantically around looking for her panties only to find them under Oliver’s leg. “Aww, come on!” She tip-toed there and carefully took them out from under him so he wouldn’t wake up. She doubted he’d wake up early, he must still be very hung over, it was only- she looked at her watch. It was 12:45. What?! No, this can’t be right. She pulled on her panties, her bra, and managed to even button her shirt on despite the trembling of her fingers. She threw the covers on top of him to cover his behind, which she never wished to see again, and ran to her jeans. She was buttoning them up when she heard him groan. “Felicity?” He asked for her. “Ahh… This is no good, no good.” She walked over to where he was, picked up his briefs along the way, and threw the on the bed. How had they even slept? That bed was small! She tried not to think about it, but it was extremely hard, seeing him work to open his eyes. That’s it, I can kiss my job goodbye. I can’t work for the company, I can’t work with Oliver anymore, I can’t save the city, I have to go sleep in my own home from now on! For some reason that felt very lonely and sad. The first thing he saw was his briefs. “Wha-” He looked up at her, and looked under the covers. He sighed, and let his face fall on the pillow. “Felicity.” His voice was muffled. “What happened last night?” He asked. “Um, I… I don’t know.” She answered, looking anywhere but at him. “You don’t know?” He looked up. “I don’t- I don’t remember.” She stuttered. His face was blank, no expression, no anger, no resentment, it was eating her alive. “Izzie, did we-” Before he was done asking, she turned around and ran out of there. She got in her car, and passed Digg on her way out.

She spent the rest of the day at home, on her couch, trying to remember last night. There was a spill, I took off my pants. Why did I TAKE OFF MY PANTS!?!? Okay, okay, I’m calm, then… I don’t know… And then he took me to the bed, where- no, I can’t think about it. Oh my- condom, did he use a- I don’t want to think about it… She ate a pint of ice cream in one sitting, not caring, and laid there, in silence by herself. When night came around she knew what she had to do, but she’d get a good night’s rest first.

She sat at her computer the next day, writing the letter, trying not to think about it and thinking up stupid excuses, and then calmly hit the send button. Only after it said, ‘sent’ did she allow herself to go crawl into bed and cry the rest of the day. Her resignation letter would be read by the end of the day, and if approved then she’d be out of a job by tomorrow.

The next week, after another day of wallowing and hearing nothing from Oliver or Digg she sat at her computer again and updated her resume. She was saving it when someone knocked on the door rather loudly. She glared at the door and finished saving it. She got up to open it when there was a heart-stopping sound and the door came crashing down to the floor. On the other side stood Oliver, handle in hand, out of breath, with a red face. “You QUIT!?!?” He shouted. “YOU BROKE MY DOOR!” She yelled at him, still in shock. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that, I’ll have it replaced- you QUIT!?! You can’t just quit without talking to me, Felicity! I was giving you space, I-”

“No, you were avoiding me! And I understand, I really do, but you can’t come here, crashing my doors and yelling at me, you didn’t come!”

“You RAN AWAY!”

They both stood there, red in the face, glaring at each other for a long time. “I’m sorry about the door.” Oliver repeated. “I know.” She sighed and fell on the couch again. “You know,” He pushed the door back into the frame. “We do need to talk about this, because it did happen.” He turned around to face her. “How about we pretend it didn’t? I’ll see you tonight, at Verdant, from where you’ll go catch criminals and I’ll break into security systems for you. Goodbye.” She walked away and locked herself in her room. She didn’t hear a single sound for the next hour, so she assumed he’d left quietly, the way the hood does. She walked out though, only to find he was still sitting on her couch. “I was wondering how long you’d take.” She was about to go back when his arms stopped her. He wrapped them around her waist, tight, so she didn’t even have wiggle room. “We don’t remember anything, we don’t even know if something happened, and I’m not even sure you were naked, it could have just been me… right?” He turned her around. She felt bad for him, he was so worried and he didn’t remember the little details she did, he didn’t remember anything. She felt as if a hand was squeezing her heart and dragging it to the bottom-less pit of her stomach. “Right.” She said for his sake. He didn’t need to know. “Okay, then!” He released her, smiling and took a step back. “I’ll see you in the office later!” He smiled wide and jumped out the fire-escape.

Three weeks after…

“Hey! That’s nine names crossed off the list and not one more hangover! I don’t know what Izzie said to you, but it worked!” Digg made a joke, and Oliver and Felicity pretended to laugh humorlessly. “Ehh…” He left off and there was a moment of silence before Felicity felt a pull in her guts and she ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet in time. Her hair fell to the sides of her face and she was about to push it away when another set of hands pulled it away for her. Oliver rubbed her back while she finished. “Izzie, you okay?” Digg asked from outside. “Yeah, I’ve just got a flu or something. I’ve actually got an appointment today.” She flushed the toilet and went to wash her mouth at the sink. “Do you need a ride?” Oliver asked. “No, it’s okay. I should be back soon.” She grabbed her purse and made her way quickly out of there.

“You should be a happy woman today, Miss Smoak.” Said Dr. Wallace. “I don’t have a virus?” She asked. “No, but you do have a baby.” She froze, point blank. The doctor’s smile faded seeing her response. “I’m guessing this is unexpected. You still need to take precautions though, prenatal care, no matter the decisions you make later on.” She handed felicity a prescription paper and all Felicity could do was stare at the piece of paper. “Are you okay?” Dr. Wallace asked, her hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “Yeah,” She looked up, pulling herself together. “I’m fine. Thank you very much doctor.” She got up and walked out.

She felt the need to hide the medications as she paid for them at the pharmacy, and instantly shove them into her purse, looking around nervously. She kept looking around as she walked back into Verdant. “You okay?” Digg’s voice caught her off guard. She staggered off the stairs. “You look like you were smuggling drugs.” He said. She clutched her bag tighter, and walked backwards, fake-laughing. “Ha! Funny! No! I’m fine, all is good, fine very-” She bumped into a hard form behind her and her purse fell to the ground. She whirled around, praying for it not to be Oliver, but alas, who else but Oliver? He bent down to help her with her purse, but she snatched it away and when she did the pills fell out. She ran to get them but her heels slowed her down and Oliver picked them up. “Prenatal pills? Are you smuggling these to somebody?” He laughed. Felicity stared, wide-eyed, from Oliver to Digg and back again. “You know what I think?” Digg said, taking the pills from him and handing them over to Felicity. “I think Izzie could use the rest of the day.” She shook her head and shoved them back in her purse. “No, it’s fine, I was just about to search for new info on-” “You’re pregnant?” Oliver interrupted her. He was looking into her soul through her eyes, he’d find out the truth by himself, he’d- “I think now would be a great time to get us some coffee, and some tea for you, Izzie? Yeah, okay, be back in an hour.” Digg spoke right until the door closed behind him. “Felicity, you don’t have a boyfriend, I would know. You haven’t been sleeping around, you’ve been here every night, and the only other time was-” He stopped mid-sentence. He’d figured it out. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a hand gesture. “Don’t worry, this won’t change your life at all, I do not hold you responsible, I’ll take care of it.” He narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her. “Do you mean to tell me you plan on aborting MY CHILD?!”

“No! I was just going to-” her voice got caught when she realized what he’d said.

“Give him or her up for adoption?!” he threw his hands in the air.

“No!”

“Then HOW will you take care of it!?” He was downright furious, it almost made her lips quiver. “I am going to have my child and raise him or her on my own. You are a busy man with a reputation to uphold, Oliver. And this was an accident, you didn’t even remember, you didn’t know what you were saying!” He took a step back. “But I did.” “You knew?” She asked. “You said you didn’t, I was hoping you’d remember, and I gave you space to give you time to remember, but then you said nothing happened and I thought that’s what you wanted. So I went along with it.” Oliver came closer and held her face in his hands. “You forget that I process alcohol a lot faster than you. It was all blurry yes, but I remember. And I felt bad, I felt like I had violated you, I thought you’d be disgusted by me because you were clearly drunk, you took your pants off.” He raised his eyebrows, and continued. “And you have no idea how hard it was for me to stay away, how much I wanted to be with you again, I never realized until I was drunk, ironically, how much I needed you. The alcohol wasn’t someone else, the alcohol gave me the courage I didn’t have before to do and say what I really meant.” A tear slid down Felicity’s face. “Now, come on, Izzie, Digg’s bringing you tea. You calm down, take your prenatal pills and then we’re heading over to my house.” She was confused. “Why?” He smiled. “Because I have plans to make.” she laughed with him, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “We’ll be alright, right?” she whispered. “We’ll be great.” He kissed her forehead.


End file.
